


丢失的台词本

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 假装他俩在一个地方拍戏，并且小刘在当地有套房×有一边背台词一边被插入的描写，妄想而已并没有不尊重演员的意思！介意者慎
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 7





	丢失的台词本

**Author's Note:**

> 假装他俩在一个地方拍戏，并且小刘在当地有套房×  
> 有一边背台词一边被插入的描写，妄想而已并没有不尊重演员的意思！介意者慎

吴磊把自己埋在那间书房里快两个小时了，刘昊然好不无聊。

还以为是忙里偷闲来谈恋爱的，结果人家只是换个地方继续工作。送上门的肥肉吃不着，这都什么事儿，刘昊然很是郁闷。

忍无可忍打开门，小孩儿正撅嘴顶着支笔坐在皮椅里，刘昊然走过去撑着桌子叹气。

“磊啊，你男朋友快成干儿了。”

小没良心的都不抬眼看他，“记词儿呢别来烦我。”说话间笔落进手心，吴磊捏住后顺势转了两圈。

刘昊然大致扫了眼那页纸，密密麻麻写满了标注。

“你这不都看得差不多了？在这儿耗个什么劲儿啊，卧室里不能背吗？我床那么软。”

“躺着太舒适就看不进去了。这两句我还得琢磨下，你去忙你的，没事就睡吧别等我了。”

我不。

倔强的刘昊然绕过书桌甩掉拖鞋，跨腿把自己挤进宽大的椅子吴磊的背后，伸腿裹住他，把男朋友整个圈在怀里。下巴越过他的肩侧探着头去看台词本。

“热死了。”  
“这不是来给你降温了么。”

温凉的手顺着衣服下摆滑进去，不规矩地抚摸起火热诱人的腰线。

吴磊轻轻一抖。“嗯…我警告你啊……”

“没事儿，你看你的我摸我的，互不干扰。”刘昊然朝那片薄薄的耳廓吹了口气，吴磊敏感地缩了脖子。

刘昊然手的所到之处确实带来了一丝凉意，滑开后那些地方却慢悠悠燃起了火，手下的躯体越摸越热。

鬼的互不干扰。

掌心扣住微微隆起的两团，手指恶意地揉捏挺翘的乳尖。吴磊一低头就能看到白T里被撑起的鼓包，大骗子还在歪着脑袋往他领口呼气，声音戏谑十分欠收拾，“你心跳好快啊。”

“你烦不烦……”吴磊体温飙升，捏着笔和纸的手都在颤抖。

下午结束拍摄后他直接去了健身房，练得筋骨发软才拖着疲惫的身子来找刘昊然。这会儿室内偏高的温度蒸干了他体内最后一丝力气，整个人蔫蔫儿的，只能轻轻扭着身子躲避爱抚，抵抗都变得欲拒还迎。

刘昊然把他上身一寸寸捏了个遍，直把人摸得熟热通透，像皮薄肉嫩的蜜桃一掐就会流水儿，化成一滩软在怀里。

“检测合格，宝真不是白练的。”刘昊然闭着眼缠绵地亲吻吴磊的后颈，额前的头发黏糊糊蹭着他的后脑勺，发根一阵阵刺挠麻痒。

合着我坚持举铁是为了迎合您的手感，累不累啊我？吴磊欲哭无泪，一叹息呻吟也跟着泄出来。

刘昊然被这声音弄得耳根一热，抱紧吴磊带着他慢慢站起身。皮椅被站直的膝弯推着向后移，发出沉重刺耳的摩擦声。

刘昊然拥上前把人紧紧锁在桌边，吴磊的腿根和性器都被挤得生疼。

签字笔没拿稳掉在桌上，滚了几圈在桌角堪堪停住。

吴磊攥紧了台词本，“刘昊然，你找打是不是？”

身后的人轻笑着搂过他的腰腹，上身压低，他不得不跟着弯腰，手按着本子撑上桌面。

刘昊然后退半步把手伸进他的裤子，撑起布料顺着那香软的弧度抚下去，衣物就沿着笔直的腿滑落在脚面。

吴磊惊喘一声，难以置信地回过头：“疯…疯了？你要在这儿？”

“是你自己不想回卧室的呀？”刘昊然眨着水湿漆黑的下垂眼一脸无辜。

半个月不见，人瘦了头发变长了，脸皮也见长。

奈何吴磊对着这张脸就是生不起气。他们也确实没在床和浴室以外的地方做过，异样的新鲜感敲击着他的脑神经，心跳也加重了，这让吴磊感觉自己晕晕乎乎不大对劲。

都怪刘昊然，他烦闷地侧目瞪他。

始作俑者露出虎牙笑得更加无害了，吻着吴磊惹人怜爱的侧脸和唇角，拉开抽屉拿出润滑开始办正事。

湿腻冰凉的手指探进吴磊妖冶的粉嫩花蕊，叫出声的同时他还有空推测这人是不是早就在家里每个角落都塞了润滑剂，以方便随时随地发情、毫无保留地向他索求。

刘昊然掏出性器挤出更多的液体把自己涂满，揽着吴磊的腰拉向自己，掰开湿淋淋的股缝，“我要进去了。”

说完就凿开洞口往里钻，畅行无碍地放进了头部，刘昊然舒爽地叫出声。这销魂窟就是吴磊为他量身打造的放诞花园，春风沉醉花海漫天，就等着他的深入修剪，抚平跌宕的花浪采集满田腻人的馨香。

吴磊皱着眉低声哼咛，倒不是因为难受——他猜到某人一定把那支奶味的润滑挤得一滴不剩，紧涩干燥的内里已然被灌成了潮热的河流。带着催情效果的粘稠液体随着推动在肠道里肆意流淌，空气中尽是甜腻的奶香。

整根没入的过程太漫长了，刘昊然等不住，插入了大半就开始挺动腰胯。每动一次就往更深处埋一点，一来二去，两人最终契合得紧密而彻底。

刘昊然的动作越来越放浪，吴磊的腿接二连三撞上桌沿，接踵而至的钝疼让挺翘的前端都有了萎靡的趋势。

“腿疼，你慢点儿……”他不满地控诉。

刘昊然这才似梦初觉，他停了动作满怀歉意地揉搓小孩被撞红的腿根。

“哎幸好没破皮，对不起宝……怎么不早说啊？”他悻悻地吻着吴磊后颈的骨点，“我们坐着弄，好不好？”

刘昊然抱起吴磊，拨开他落在地上的裤子和鞋，环紧了后退，两人一起坐进被冷落许久的椅子。

吴磊只来得及在空中发出一声短促的叫唤，就又陷进了刘昊然怀里，全身的重量都压在体内那截让他心荡神摇的肉根上，那东西仿佛已经笔直地刻进了他灵魂深处。

刘昊然见吴磊还紧紧抓着已经被弄皱的台词本，一时间心眼儿里的坏水汩汩往外冒。

他都不用怎么费劲，稍微动动腰就能翻搅湿滑一片的肠壁，如愿以偿地让吴磊在自己身上抑制不住地痉挛尖叫。

他含住发烫的耳垂，包裹住肉肉的手引他举起本子，  
“看到哪儿了？念出来我听听。”

吴磊被操得失神，这种时候乖得要命，刘昊然说啥是啥。

“做一条……替我卖命的狗，嗯…我就、饶你们一城的性命……嗯啊你别磨了行不行，难受……”

刘昊然颠颠怀里的人，“哎哟好凶，继续？”

“别、别让我等太久，我的耐性不好——啊！！”

话音未落，刘昊然把他提起来就是一记猛烈的冲刺，肉体碰撞声、皮革与布料的摩擦声格外嘈杂，刘昊然毫不怜惜的持续鞭挞就快把他的魂给顶出来了。

吴磊后面像是被种进了一棵长势迅猛的爬山虎，它汲取着他热穴里的汁液极速生长，灭顶的快感就随着枝蔓的伸展漫布全身。

“嗯啊啊啊呜呜……”

刘昊然知道他快到了，停下抽插让他落下来一口吃到底，吴磊就这样牢牢锁在刘昊然的阴茎上交出了第一回。

本子到最后还是没能拿住，掉在大腿上被溅上一股股喷射状的白精，吴磊吭哧吭哧写上去的字被他自己的体液覆盖晕染。

“嗯，我还没帮你摸就射了，耐性确实不好。”

眼看着转过头的吴磊凶相毕露，刘昊然二话不说攥住他刚射完的前端又撸动起来，下身也开始发力，直把他撞得一句完整的话都说不出来只能含糊地悲鸣。

被蹂躏得可怜的本子在剧烈的颠动中滑下大腿掉在地板上，却没人顾得上把它重新捡起来了。

吴磊被箍着操到快散架了，刘昊然才摸着他的胸脯射进他积水成涝的甬道。体位关系这次内射比以往任何一次都要刺激凶狠，可怕的压迫感让吴磊误以为自己不堪重负肠道要爆裂了，他恐惧地颤抖起来。

刘昊然爽完也没放过吴磊，把他按在身上聊些有的没的，手则继续揉捏半勃的茎体。吴磊难耐地晃动双腿，脚跟一次次蹭过刘昊然细瘦凸出的脚踝，切实感受着身体里的东西很快又重振旗鼓撑开热乎乎的潮湿穴肉，而他自己也闷哼着缓缓挺立。

刘昊然把吴磊抱起来重新抵在桌前，护住他可能被硌到的地方猛力冲撞了一会儿，然后抬起一条长腿要往桌上搬。

吴磊训练时压腿拉了韧带，刚刚又释放过一次，浑身发软腿根颤抖根本经不起他这样拉扯。于是他踩着刘昊然的脚背轻巧一踮，自己主动跪上了桌面。

淌水的前端触上僵硬的实木，底部的囊袋被桌面和他自己的体重挤压着，衣服下摆一下一下搔刮过裸露的皮肉，吴磊的呼吸逐渐急促。雪白的臀肉堆在桌沿，饱满溢出的部分像软弹的椰奶冻，正随着呼吸轻颤。屁股里的东西汇成浓稠的一股涌出来，顺着桌边往下流，黏连地滴在地上，蠕动的红润穴口看上去特别像婴儿吐奶的小嘴。

“我…你……你别太狠听到没……”吴磊头都要低到胸上去了。

刘昊然全然没听见这撒娇般的告饶，他惊异于吴磊神奇的坐姿。

“磊！你竟然能鸭子坐！我一直以为只有女生才——啊！！！”

吴磊收回手肘，羞愤地磨牙凿齿。

刘昊然揉揉被无情肘击的胸口，佯怒狠狠掐了把白面一样的兔屁股。小兔子给捏得一个激灵趴伏在桌上，后穴咕叽一声喷出一股热流，全射在刘昊然腿上。

“呜呜……”失禁一样的反应让吴磊尴尬得直不起头，刘昊然却兴奋得忘乎所以。

“你真的好可爱。”他贴过去把小朋友罩在身下。

肉茎试探性地戳刺两下，吴磊肠肉紧缩，还在发水灾的穴口外坠得厉害，褶皱挤作一团，刘昊然根本插不进去。

他把吴磊翻过来，看到他潮红的脸和盛满水雾的眼。

“别哭，别哭啊小乖。没事啊你什么样子我没见过？”

他把他的长腿分开搭上臂弯，俯下身温柔地亲吻他的宝贝，“什么样子我都喜欢。”

“谁哭了！”吴磊抹了把眼睛，凶巴巴地嚷：“磨叽死了！能不能快点！”

刘昊然择善而从，爽快地一顶到底，在吴磊的小腹拓出自己的形状，伸手拾起旁边的签字笔。

笔尖踩着紧致的皮肤在吴磊的腰侧拖曳出一道道长长的墨水印迹，刘昊然一丝不苟地记下吴磊为他高潮的次数——其实没多大用处，情到深处时他忘记了所有，把着那截细腰发了疯地操干，黑墨在腰上糊开，也涂了他自己一手。

刘昊然用手心抹过吴磊汗津津的胸膛，为他的玫瑰添上一簇纤长的黑色荆棘。

“喂，磊磊啊？”  
“嗯，波哥。明天我直接去片场了，能不能帮我把之前多印的那份台词带上？”

“你原来那本呢？”  
“弄脏……不是，丢了。”

“噢，行，我知道了。别太累了，好好休息。”  
你，你知道什么了你知道？  
“……嗯好。”

有人在背后笑得他脊背都跟着震颤，挂掉电话，吴磊一口咬上坏家伙盖在他胸前的手。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊做一条替我卖命的狗……＆别让我等太久……：《长歌行》阿史那隼的台词（期待辣笋美人！！！）


End file.
